Sora Gets the Flu
by Kingdomman
Summary: Sora gets sick and Riku and Kairi go to cheer him up.


_**I do not own kingdom hearts. if I did we wouldn't be waiting so long for a kingdom hearts 3. All rights go to Disney.**_

Riku and Kairi knocked on the door of Sora's house. They were chatting about going out to the island again since they haven't been in a while and thought they should see if Sora would want to join in. The door opened and they were met with not Sora, but Sora's mother Aerith. A beautiful young girl with long brown hair tied back in a braided ponytail and bright green eyes.

"Oh. Riku, Kairi. What a surprise." Aerith said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well we just wanted to see Sora, that's all." Riku said standing on his toes to hopefully catch of view of Sora over Aerith's shoulder.

"Ya uh can we see him?" Kairi asked politely.

Aerith looked at them both for a second. Then looking like she made up her mind she invited them in.

"Ok you two. He's upstairs. But do be careful. He's not feeling too well."

Kairi stopped, grabbing Riku by his jacket at the same time, halting his advance up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked sounding worried. "Is he sick?"

"Yes oh my yes. The poor kid caught the Flu yesterday. He's been in bed since then."

"Oh well if he's sick maybe we should go huh?" Riku said hastily trying to make it out the door but once again being grabbed by Kairi's iron grip preventing his escape. Riku never liked being around sick people because it usually meant he would catch whatever they had.

"Not so fast you big sissy." Kairi said. "If he's sick then we should go and try to cheer him up." She said pulling Riku up behind her, his insistent whimpering not doing anything to change her mind. Sora's mom headed back into the kitchen while they went upstairs to Sora's room.

Sora sat cross legged in blue pajamas on his bed looking absolutely miserable, a woven blanket over his shoulders. His spikey hair was much spikier and crazier than usual having been slept on and not kept. His arm was wrapped around a little aluminum trash can with little planets and stars painted on it. He was very pale and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Empty bottles of water lay strewn all over the place. He heard a knock and mumbled "enter."

Kairi and Riku poked their heads in through the door, Riku on top being the taller one.

"Hey buddy. How ya doing?" Riku asked.

But all Sora did was look at them and then hiccup loudly, causing him to jump and sway a little. Kairi burst into the room and took Sora in a huge hug making his eyes buldge and his cheeks swell up. Riku entered to and closed the door, but stayed closer to the doorway, determined to have an emergency exit.

"Kairi give him some room. The man needs some space."

"Oh sorry Sora." She said patting him on the head and sitting next to him.

Sora just sat there looking at them from one to the other with a sort of blank cluelessness, holding onto his trashcan like a life-line.

"Your mom told us you weren't feeling good so we thought we'd come in to cheer ya up."Kairi said.

"Yeah man cuz you look terrible. I mean really terrible. Like, really, really terrible."Riku said not really hiding his look of revulshion.

"Oh shut up Riku." Kairi said casting him a glare. "Poor Sora is sick and all you can do is stand there and oggle at him like a freak show."

"I'm not "oggling" Kairi. Just—sayin."

Sora watched the exchange looking at each person when they spoke, still blankness on his face. Then he tried to reach for a water bottle sitting on his floor just a couple inches out of his reach.

"Well why don't you make yourself useful and try to cheer him up. Just look at him. He-he looks like he's half dead." She said pointing to the Sora still reaching for the water.

"Well what am I supposed to do that would cheer him up? If I were him I'd be trying to sleep."

"But he's not alseep now doofus. And he needs our care and support." Kairi said in a tone that sounded much like Riku's mother. "We need to get him anything he might need to make him feel more comfortable."

Sora was still reaching for the water bottle, now only centimeeters from his fingertips, Kairi and Riku totally oblivious to his silent water struggle. Suddenly Riku noticed.

"Uh Kairi." He said trying to point the problem out to Kairi.

"Don't change the subject Riku. You always do that. You keep distractiong me when I try to make a point and then I forget what I was arguing about."

"No it's just that uh—"

"What Riku? What? It's just what?"

Riku pointed silently at Sora _still _reaching for the water. Kairi looked at where he was pointing shut up immedietly and grabbed the water, giving it to Sora who guzzled it down in seconds.


End file.
